Modern technology has brought us the capability to send and receive information wirelessly, over short and long distances. As technology has progressed, communication devices have become faster, more complicated, store more information and are able to include a vast number of features that allow individuals to communicate in many number of ways. Computing devices such as personal computers, cellular phones, smart phones, laptops and tablets have become ubiquitous amongst the general population and can be vital in situations where assistance may be needed. These computing devices however have been designed with features that are almost exclusively used during non-emergency situations. Computing devices such as smart phones and tablets can suffer drawbacks that may make them inaccessible, when an emergency arises. For instance, cellular phones and tablets may be out of reach or have limited battery remaining when an emergency arises. These computing devices may also have complex interfaces that may make it difficult for individuals to find and access the appropriate features during a stressful emergency situation. Often, individuals who are untrained or unprepared for an emergency situation that arises may suffer from an inability to properly communicate important details to emergency responders. Thus a need exists for a device that is easy to use, accessible and capable of providing the necessary information to emergency responders and third parties, even under the most stressful, dangerous and intimidating situations.